


Just Another Wild Eyed Girl

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 100 ways to say it [7]
Category: Hanson (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, Pining, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Shotgun Wedding, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Taylor always figured he'd be hers until he wasn't.





	Just Another Wild Eyed Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarperJean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperJean/gifts).



> Written for Stay Over prompt in the 100 ways to say I love you list.

Taylor chewed her lip as she sat beside Tay on the couch. Having come to his house for their weekly Friday movie night session.

Something that had started in high school and continued now even as they were adults.

"It's late," she spoke after the last movie they had been watching ended and Taylor turned to look at her. Their blue eyes locking with each other. "I should head home."

Taylor shook his head at her words as he gave her a pout. A pout that Taylor knew deep down she couldn't resist but then again had she been able to resist anything when it came to Taylor?

She didn't think so. Thought she had always been doomed to doing whatever he wanted when they had bonded in second grade after being put next to each other at the same table. Both finding it cool that they were sitting beside someone who had their name.

To Taylor it was like Taylor Hanson was the male version of her. They both had blue eyes and blonde hair. They both loved music and taking pictures.

They were the same kindred soul in two different bodies it seemed.

"Stay over," Taylor finally told her as he broke his pout. Moving just a bit closer to her on the couch. "I kind of sleep better with you beside me," he whispered and his words were enough to make a shiver run down her spine. "Please," he added on as he went back to pouting.

Again all Taylor could do was shake her head. Because now she really was going to give in. But maybe she could play hard to get for awhile longer.

Just a few seconds at least.

Arching her eyebrow Taylor shrugged her shoulders innocently. "What would Nat think if I stayed?" she questioned bringing up the girl who he was sort of seeing.

Sort of because he always liked to remind her they weren't dating.

"You know we aren't dating Taylor," he sighed as he shook his head moving even closer to her. Close enough that if she had wanted too Taylor could lean over and kiss him but she didn't. "We just fuck with no strings attached," he muttered out.

His words making Taylor roll her eyes because it was the same story every time. He wasn't dating Natalie they just had no strings attached sex.

But Taylor was sure Natalie would beg to differ. She had been around Natalie enough to know that Natalie saw her and Tay as being in a relationship. To her there was a commitment and she probably wouldn't like it if Taylor stayed over.

She wouldn't like it if Taylor slept in Tay's bed.

"Yeah, yeah," Taylor retorted as she leaned in to leave a peck on Taylor's lips. "You're lucky you're cute and I can't tell you no," she told him as she parted from the brief kiss.

A kiss she was sure meant nothing to him either. Not like it meant something to her because Taylor sadly knew how her friend worked. Knew he didn't do relationships.

It was a lesson she had learned from years of watching him break girls hearts and yet somehow she had fallen in love with him too.

He just didn't know despite the kisses they shared. Despite the fact that sometimes they did more than kiss.

She was just a girl like Natalie was that he had no strings sex with.

Taylor only smirked at her before leaning in to kiss her again and this time as they kissed she let him push her against the couch. Knew they wouldn't even be going to his bedroom just yet. He was going to take her here on his couch.

Not that it would be the first time they had sex here on the couch but she had really been hoping for the bed tonight. Wanted somewhere more comfortable.

But such was the ways of her best friend who when he wanted something...someone he just took them there on the spot. Not caring about where they were at.

Closing her eyes as she kissed him harder, Taylor felt a shiver run down her spine again as Tay's hand traveled up under the shirt she had on. Hating how she was already painfully turned on just from his touch alone.

Swore sometimes with him all it took was him touching her or just giving her a certain look to get her going.

****

Looking at her phone once more as she leaned against the wall in the elevator which was taking her to Tay's apartment, Taylor couldn't help but feel nervous.

She had just gotten off her shift at Starbucks from several texts from Tay asking her to come to his apartment as soon as she could. The latter texts coming out almost incoherent which let her know that he was either drunk or upset.

Either option was possible with him really because he loved his alcohol as much as he loved having his dramatic moments too.

When the elevator doors opened Taylor pocketed her cell phone, stepping off and going to Tay's apartment where she raised her hand, knocking twice. Though after knocking she didn't have to wait for long.

The door was thrown open and Tay stood before her looking a mess and smelling like alcohol. Which let Taylor know that both options were correct right now. He was drunk and upset and she raised an eyebrow as he automatically reached for her wrist, pulling her inside and shutting the door after he had done so.

"I'm so glad you're here Taylor," he spoke as his words slurred only slightly. "Needed to see you so bad," he told her as he lead her to the couch. "Got the worst news of my life today."

"The worst news of your life?" Taylor questioned as she sat down on the couch. "What did your favorite tv show end?" she teased though she knew from the look that Taylor gave her it was more serious than that.

But humor helped her to deal with stuff and she got the feeling she was going to need humor for whatever he was going to say to her.

Taylor shook his head as he turned to look at her. "Natalie's pregnant and she says it's mine," he confessed and yeah humor was the thing she had needed.

Because this was horrible news and she didn't know why she wasn't at least a tiny bit happy because babies were happy occasions even if they weren't planned and even if their parents weren't in love when they were made.

"I got the girl I don't even love pregnant," Taylor continued as he shook his head. "I'm having a baby with a woman who I don't love and who is helplessly in love with me and will want to be a happy family."

Scoffing Taylor just kept her eyes on Tay. "You don't really love anyone to be honest," she spoke knowing she had to at least defend Natalie even if she too was as disappointed over this baby news as he was. "And just because she wants a happy family well, that doesn't mean you have to be one. You're twenty-two Taylor almost twenty-three in a matter of months. You can be a single father and co-parent with her."

Tay turned to her as a glare settled on his face. "For your information I do love someone," he told her and Taylor was about to open her mouth and ask who but his glare only got worse.

Enough that it shook her to the core and somehow in that moment a realization hit her. He was in love with her and somehow she had been blind to see it.

"Oh," she whispered as the room fell silent and she almost wished that she too had alcohol in her blood.

Because how could she deal with knowing Taylor did indeed love her while also knowing Natalie was having his baby and he'd more than likely marry her.

After all he had ignored what she said about not having to marry Natalie and even though she said it she knew how his parents were. How much they cared about reputation and upholding values and family names.

Taylor may have been an adult but they'd make him marry Natalie in the end.

Something that hurt to know since she was only finding out through Natalie's pregnancy that he loved her. Even hated herself for not telling him that she had loved him. Should have told him when she realized it at fifteen.

****

"Are you okay?" Zac questioned as he sat down next to Taylor at their table at the small reception hall.

Taylor just gave Zac a look as she shook her head, "It's three days after Christmas and I just watched my best friend get married to a woman he doesn't love of course I'm not okay," she retorted because at least she could be honest with him.

Had lied to everyone else in the four weeks that had lead up to this wedding. Even Taylor himself because it seemed he had forgotten their conversation the night he told her Natalie was pregnant. Forgot that he admitted he loved her.

That or he just didn't want to talk about it since fate had decided his future for him without him having any sort of say in it.

Either way it killed her just like being here today and watching Taylor say his vows to Natalie had killed her. But at least today here at the reception she had alcohol.

"I'm sorry," Zac offered as he reached out to pull Taylor into him and she let him. Not caring that Taylor's younger brother was comforting her. "If it helps you can come and stay over at my place tonight. I have alcohol there and I just get the feeling drinking at my place would be better than drinking at yours alone."

Taylor pursed her lips as she lifted her head to look up at Zac, nodding her head. "Okay," she agreed because despite him being younger than her he had a point.

That and she wasn't sure she wanted to be alone. Knew her brain would find ways to remind her that she had missed her chance with Taylor. That he was off on his honeymoon with his pregnant wife who wasn't her.

****

"We shouldn't be doing this," Taylor muttered in between kisses as she walked backwards to Zac's bed. Both of them now clad in only their underwear. Having lost all their clothing on the walk back to his room. "We shouldn't have meaningless sex," she spoke as Zac pushed her effortlessly on the bed.

Hovering over her as he just looked down at her.

"I have protection Tay," Zac told her as if he thought that was the reason she was afraid. Like he thought she was afraid of being like Taylor and Natalie in a few months and that wasn't it.

She knew this was wrong because they didn't love each other. She loved his brother and his brother loved her and Zac well who knew who he loved but she had bets it wasn't her.

Taylor shook her head as she looked up at him, "That isn't why we shouldn't," she told him but before she could protest anymore or tell him why his lips were on hers again and Taylor kissed him back.

Because despite her protests it seemed her body wanted him anyway. That or she was just so upset over Taylor that despite knowing this was wrong she was going to make this mistake anyway.

Kissing him hard Taylor let her hands go to his boxers which she slipped off him effortlessly. Only parting from the kiss again as he unhooked her bra after her panties were off and the minute her bra was gone Zac moved away long enough to rummage in the drawer of the night stand by his bed.

A condom being pulled out and Taylor remained silent as Zac opened it and put it on himself. Soon positioning himself at her entrance after.

Taylor's eyes falling shut as Zac slipped inside of her and she hated that her first thought was he stretched her differently than Taylor did.

That he felt different inside her.

Hated that somehow even in having sex with another man she was thinking of Tay because she doubted that he ever thought of her when he fucked Natalie.

Even if he was in love with her.

Opening her eyes when Zac began to thrust inside of her Taylor just looked up at him. Needed to stare at Zac if she was going to do her best to forget Taylor while they fucked and she knew the only way to do that was to look at Zac.

To see with her own two eyes that she was fucking his younger brother all because fate didn't want them to be together.


End file.
